


The Answer to Which the Question Is Not Yet Known

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [23]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuckling again, Anat stands, going over to Tony to rest a hand against his cheek. "Yet, he is all of those things to me, at one point or another, and I have done such. As you are supplicant now, seeking answers that you do not yet have the questions to ask for. Perhaps when you do, I shall allow the offer and the acceptance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer to Which the Question Is Not Yet Known

"So, you're what? Allies? Friends?" Tony has a glass of whiskey in one hand, and is gesturing with the other. He will not stop trying to find answers, and for that, Anat finds him amusing. Even if he doesn't have the right questions yet, doesn't know enough to find the right questions.

"Think you that what is would be so simple as that?" She smiles, watching him as he turns that over in his mind for a moment.

"So what is it?" He takes another sip of his whiskey, watching her with all the boldness of a non-believer, all the questions of a supplicant. It appeals to her. So she answers him not with what he asks, but with a question. Let him find the answers on his own, and he'll be the happier for them.

"Would you lay with one you are teaching your magic - your science?"

His face twists, disgust and offense and some less-prominent and thus less-readable emotions crossing his face. "What?" He pauses, looking at her as if he's not quite sure who or what she is. "No, of course not. It's an abuse of power I can't get behind."

Anat chuckles, amused by his simple view of the world. "With the leader of your enemies, or one of their offspring? With an ally to whom you hold no physical love? With a supplicant?"

"No, not unless they're old enough to consent and aren't trying to kill me, probably not, and never even thought about that." Tony frowns as he ticks off the questions, simple answers for a simple view that was not yet expanded. "Why would I have a supplicant, anyway?"

Chuckling again, Anat stands, going over to Tony to rest a hand against his cheek. "Yet, he is all of those things to me, at one point or another, and I have done such. As you are supplicant now, seeking answers that you do not yet have the questions to ask for. Perhaps when you do, I shall allow the offer and the acceptance."

To him, it will be a riddle, and a puzzle to pick over, and Anat leans down to press a kiss to his forehead before plucking the glass from his hand, and ushering him out the door. He will return again when he has thought he has that sorted, and ask further questions.

Smiling to herself, Anat slips back to the main room where she can watch the city. He reminds her much of another young one who came to her seeking learning, though he better understood the questions he needed to ask. There would be time enough, though, for Tony to learn the questions, all the time in the world.


End file.
